To Wish Upon A Dragon
by Low.Zone
Summary: First fic don't be suprised if I don't finish it. After King Piccolo is deafeated Kami creates the dragonball's to give earth Hope. There is an accident an Kami becomes human.


Disclamer: I do not own anything to do with dragonball/Z/Gt.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span> A Hero's Death - A New Hope.

Kami watched in interest as the man known as "Master Mutaito" sealed his evil counterpart into a rice cooker; of all things.

"Popo did you see that"? Kami asked the genie who was standing right beside him.

"Yes Master Kami, do you think he killed him"? Popo asked his master hopefully.

"No, Piccolo is still alive". Kami answered his loyal servant. "It is faint, but I can still feel Piccolo's dark energy from within that container". Kami watched his friend's almost hopeful face fall back into a frown. "The technique that man used is not for killing". Kami watched his servants face become quizzical and realized he would have to explain exactly what Mutaito did. "The man named Mutaito used his ki to seal Piccolo inside that rice cooker". Kami explained in simple terms.

"Oh". Popo said with a sign. "How long do you think Piccolo will stay sealed"? Popo questioned his master.

"I believe _King_". Kami said the word with as much distaste as possible. "Piccolo will no longer be a problem to us". Kami said to the genie with a small smile.

"That is great news Master Kami". Popo spoke with pure delight as he bowed to his master and walked away, no doubt to go care for his garden.

Even though the humans had found a way to stop Piccolo without killing him; therefore sparing his own life, Kami was still in a bad mood. To become earths guardian Kami had split himself from his dark side. At the time it seemed like a good idea but afterwards he realized his mistake. Not long after he was named earth's guardian his evil side had decided to go on a rampage with all of his evil children. The worst part about all of this is that Kami had been reduced to a mere spectator. He was not able to interfere because if he killed Piccolo he would die also.

"I'm nothing but a coward". Kami muttered to himself.

The part that really confused Kami is that Piccolo was stronger than him. Only a small part of him was tainted with evil, the rest was pure. Even though he only split off a small part of himself, the offspring he produced had more power than him. It made absolutely no sense!

* * *

><p><span>On the Battlefield<span>

"Master Mutaito"! Roshi shouted when his master collapsed to the ground. His master had just sealed away that demon Piccolo and saved the earth. Now was no time to be taking a nap!

"C'mon master get up!" Roshi yelled. "You can sleep later". Roshi said; completely oblivious to the fact that his master was dying.

"Roshi you fool I'm not sleeping"! Mutaito tried to yell but it came out as a strained whisper. Mutaito had already gone through all the details with Roshi back at cave. Mutaito should have known that Roshi wasn't paying attention. He was probably thinking about the last pretty girl he saw.

"Whell then get up you lazy old man". Roshi said a bit annoyed with his master. The world was finally free of that retched demon, and his master wouldn't get off his lazy ass! He should be celebrating not relaxing.

"Roshi I'm dying". Mutaito said in a "as a matter of fact" voice. Not even trying to put any emotion in his words.

"WHAT"? Roshi looked at master completely caught off guard. There's no way Mutaito was dying Piccolo hadn't even touched him. "Stop trying to be funny and stand up". Roshi said all of sudden serious.

He was too tired to explain to Roshi. "There's no time". Mutaito hissed to Roshi. "Just take the Mafuba to a place where nobody will find it".

"You mean the rice cooker"? Roshi asked incredulously. "_Why was the rice cooker so important?_" Roshi thought to himself as he turned to take a look at it. As soon as he laid eyes on it the cooker began to shake violently. That's when Roshi remembered how he helped his master seal Piccolo inside the rice cooker. Suddenly Roshi was afraid to go near the thing.

"Uhhh... how about **you** take the rice cooker to a safe and secluded place where nobody will find". Roshi suggested to his master.

"If I could move right n..." Mutaito suddenly lost his voice. "_No!... Not yet...please". _Mutaito prayed to Kami. He just wanted to slap Roshi one more time before he passed. That's when his vision started to blur and fade. "_Stupid Roshi..." _

"Uhh... master are you okay". Roshi questioned as he stared into his masters blank face. "Maaasster". Roshi began to poke the old man's forehead. Mutaito still laid motionless. Roshi pressed two of his fingers against his master's neck to check for a pulse. He felt nothing...

* * *

><p><span>One week later<span>

News of piccolo's demise spread fast. Some had already started building new lives, while most were still mourning. The human race had suffered a great tragedy, they had lost everything. They had no hope.

Kami saw this as his chance to redeem himself. If he could give them hope than they could rebuild their lives and live happily again.

That night Kami was in deep thought on how he could help the humans. He decided that a good night's sleep might help him think more clearly.

* * *

><p><em><span>In the dream world<span>_

As soon as Kami closed his eyes he came face to face with a long snake like dragon with dark brown horn's that looked more like deer's antlers.

"GAAHH"! Kami screamed. _"What the hell is that thing; AND WHY IS IT IN MY BEDROOM"!_ Kami yelled at himself mentally. The dragon continued to stare at him before it finally spoke.

"Seven". It said a deep and commanding voice.

"What"? Kami asked the creature confused.

"Seven shall be created". It said

"Seven what shall be created"? Kami shouted at the beast. Although he didn't know what it was talking about, he was getting a sense of "déjà vu".

"Seven shall be created". It said once more.

"I have no idea what you're talking about". Kami was getting angry.

The dragon began to glow a brilliant golden color. "SEVEN SHALL BE CREATED"! The dragon yelled in a thunderous voice before exploding in white flash.

* * *

><p><span>Back to reality<span>

"AAHHH"! Kami awoke with a start. "_I've had that dream before_". Kami thought to himself. "_Back at Yunzabit Heights; before the earth's guardian contacted me_". All the memories were coming back to him; how he left his ship as a teen to explore life on earth, then later returned as an adult. "_It was there that I had that same dream_". Kami realized. "_It was that very same dream that inspired me to create them_". Kami remembered. "Ahh that's it"! Kami exclaimed.

He jumped out of his bed and began searching for his beloved creation. "I know I brought them here". Kami said trying to assure himself. "There around here somewhere". Kami was starting to lose hope. "Just calm down and focus". Kami said to himself. He sat there meditating for ten minutes before he finally felt there energy. "Ah there you are". He said to no one in particular. In a matter of seconds Kami was standing in front of earth's new hope.

"The black star dragonballs". Kami whispered.


End file.
